


Хранитель

by WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Драбблы G-PG-13 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Тайный город - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: Если эта штука попадет не в те руки, миру конец… А если в те — может, все и обойдется.Кроссовер с «Тайным Городом» В.Панова
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Драбблы G-PG-13 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607644
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Хранитель

— Не верю, что ты не знаешь, — проворчал Скримджер. Свежий номер «Ежедневного пророка» смачно шлепнулся на стол. — Весь Аврорат только об этом и говорит. 

— Вообще-то я уже давно не аврор, — пожал плечами Бартемиус. — Я знаю, что происходит в магических сообществах других стран, я знаю все о курсах валют, я осведомлен о предстоящих квиддичных матчах, но это… сожалею, это вне моей компетенции. 

— Раньше ты так не говорил, — снова буркнул Руфус. — Раньше тебе до всего было дело. Вот, смотри, — он ткнул пальцем в статью на первой полосе. — «Магическая Британия взбудоражена и шокирована пропажей философского камня. Похититель не оставил никаких следов. Министерство бездействует, но Министр Магии Корнелиус Фадж дал нашему корреспонденту еще одно интервью». Как ты думаешь, что это значит? 

— Это значит, что Фадж ничего другого делать не умеет, — Бартемиус покосился на самодовольно улыбающуюся с колдографии физиономию Министра, — кроме как давать интервью госпоже Скитер, — он едва не прибавил: «И пялиться на ее вырез». 

— Это я знаю, — хмыкнул Скримджер. — А еще? 

— А еще — и я знаю, и ты знаешь: тот, кто увел у Дамблдора из-под носа этот камень, умнее и предусмотрительнее и Дамблдора, и твоих авроров вместе взятых, — подвел итог Крауч и избавился от газеты заклинанием измельчения бумаги. — Если ты думаешь, что бредни Фаджа и писанина Скитер меня по-прежнему волнуют, Руфус, ты заблуждаешься. 

Скримджер процедил сквозь зубы какое-то забористое шотландское ругательство. 

— Может, заберешь это дело? Без тебя его не раскрыть, это я уже вижу… Барти, я знаю, что ты скажешь, но, клянусь, я не был причастен к твоему переводу… 

— Я знаю, но… 

— Если у тебя все получится, я постараюсь убедить Дамблдора и Фаджа, что без тебя департамент правопорядка сдохнет в муках, утянув за собой в могилу все магическое сообщество. 

Сказал — значит сделает. Скримджер редко кому-то что-то обещал, но уж если давал слово, то относился к нему как к Непреложному обету. И сумей Бартемиус отыскать и вернуть Дамблдору столь важный артефакт, он был бы вправе претендовать на любую должность в Министерстве. Если бы не одно «но»… 

Выпроводив приятеля, Бартемиус взмахнул палочкой — и гладкая черно-белая стена раздвинулась, открывая вход в потайную комнату. Он вошел и, коснувшись палочкой стоящего в углу комнаты сейфа, открыл его. Золотистая субстанция, похожая на кусок янтаря, как будто сама собой легла в его ладонь. Бартемиус долго рассматривал, любуясь исходящим от камня теплым сиянием. Он сделал все что мог, и все же его сейф недостаточно надежное место. Для ушлого сына это точно не укрытие — он и не такие загадки распутывал… 

А если сын доберется до камня, миру конец... 

Решение проблемы пришло не сразу. Через пару часов из кабинета начальника департамента международного магического сотрудничества вылетела сова с письмом. Важная встреча была назначена на завтрашнее утро. Что сказать, работа в департаменте международного сотрудничества тоже давала немало: обмен опытом, познание нового и, конечно же, налаживание деловых связей с другими магическими ведомствами — трудно предугадать, чья помощь пригодится в минуту опасности. 

Что же, на этот раз он выбрал лучшего союзника из возможных... 

Рано утром тот самый ценный и важный союзник дожидался Бартемиуса в переговорке, на которую предварительно был наведен морок — чтобы посторонние не зыркали. Гость, элегантный брюнет в белом костюме, непринужденно сидел на столе. Увидев Бартемиуса, он поприветствовал его кивком головы, и тотчас же, когда Крауч к нему приблизился, крупная рыжая белка выпрыгнула Мерлин знает откуда и вихрем пронеслась по длинному столу. 

— Держи, рыжик, — Бартемиус достал из кармана мантии несколько орехов и протянул белке. 

Гость поднялся со своего места — неспешно, с чувством собственной важности и значимости — и подозвал к себе белку. Белка, царапая коготками отполированную до блеска столешницу, подбежала к хозяину и, встав на задние лапки, вытянула мордочку и повела носом. 

— Мой предсказатель уверен: ваша проблема и вправду серьезна, — проговорил гость, с улыбкой посматривая на белку, которая грызла орех и сплевывала скорлупу прямо на стол. 

Бартемиус протянул гостю философский камень. 

— Это и есть моя проблема, Сантьяга. Не только моя, а, может быть, и всего мира… Ни Дамблдор, ни Скримджер не представляют, насколько это серьезно. 

— Если эта штука попадет не в те руки, может погибнуть половина человечества, — заметил Сантьяга, рассматривая камень. 

— А если в те, случится и кое-что похуже. Если, конечно, Темный Двор не поможет нам. 

— Барти, ты, наверное, хочешь, чтобы мы уничтожили этот артефакт? 

— Совсем нет. Я не имею права уничтожать его без ведома мистера Фламеля, его создателя. Но спрятать его в надежном месте — мой долг, и доверить это я могу только Нави. 

Сантьяга одобрительно кивнул. Испокон веков Цитадель Темного Двора была самым надежным и неприступным местом — а нападение на нее было сродни самоубийству. Ни сын Крауча, ни сам Волдеморт не отважатся на это. 

Камень был прекрасен. Свет от светильников играл яркими отблесками на янтарных гранях, и привлеченная таинственным блеском белка оставила очередной орех и, цепляясь коготками за белый костюм Сантьяги, вскарабкалась ему на руку, затем выхватила у нава камень и убежала на прежнее место, держа сверкающую вещицу в зубах. 

— Кажется, у камня появился новый хранитель, — заметил Сантьяга. 

— Лучший из всех возможных, — согласился Бартемиус. 

Белка ответила им торжествующим цоканьем, словно подтверждая, что теперь-то уж камень оказался в самых что ни на есть надежных руках. 

Вернее, в надежных лапах. 


End file.
